It's Hard to Make Sense of it All
by CreativeJuicesFlowing
Summary: Graduation is only a week away and Hermione must make a decision about her future. Severus makes her an offer she may or may not be able to refuse. Set post DH, not compliant and slightly AU. Definitely SSHG and rated M for later chapters. Enjoy!
1. Surprises, Surprises, Surprises

It's Hard to Make Sense of it All

By CreativeJuicesFlowing

Chapter 1: Surprises, Surprises, Surprises.

A/N: I have no idea where this fic will go, all I know is that when I opened a wordpad document and began typing, this is what came out. I hope you enjoy it! -CreativeJuicesFlowing

The steam rose softly into the air as the porcupine quills were added, one, two, three and finally four. After which, the potion was stirred 14 times counterclockwise. It was said that Severus Snape was the best Potions master there ever was. He however, choosing to indulge in modesty, denied the claims time and time again.

He secretly had the notion that Hermione Granger could, with specialized training and hard work, far surpass his skills. He didn't previously have the free will to do so but these were different times. Before, necessity compelled him to play favorites and he could show nothing but animosity towards any Gryffindor. Not that he particularly cared for their stupidity, but Miss Granger was different.

She was smart. She used her Gryffindor courage and unfailing loyalty in a way that set her apart from her housemates. Severus felt it imperative to offer Miss Granger an opportunity to study potions after graduation, before she left Hogwarts for good. No doubt, she would receive countless offers from the ministry and St. Mungos for apprenticeships or even jobs. Her services to the Order during the war had made her famous, among many of her classmates.

He was surprised that Harry and Hermione came back to get their NEWTS, as they had been offered jobs right after the Order of Merlin ceremony. He suspected that Hermione had convinced Harry to come back and finish school, but he wondered how she hadn't convinced Weasley. The boy was now off playing Quidditch with the Hollyhead Harpies.

Anyways, there was a week left in the term and the graduation ceremony would take place. Severus had summoned Hermione to his classroom to offer her the apprenticeship and she was due to show up any moment. He continued his potion by adding the Eye of Newt and was satisfied when the potion turned a shimmering Gold.

He smiled a rare smile that only came with the completion of a particularly difficult potion and started when he heard a voice.

"Liquid Light, sir? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I should have knocked."

Hermione Granger had entered his classroom, correctly identifying the potion he had just spent 4 hours on and scaring him half to death.

"Yes, Miss Granger, you are correct. 5 points to Gryffindor."

She looked at him, puzzled. It was probably the first time she had heard him give points to Gryffindor rather than take them away.

"Can you tell me what would happen if I drank this potion?"

"You would likely become very ill or you could even die. Liquid Light isn't for human consumption. In a pinch, the potion should be poured on the ground to illuminate a room or space. It isn't used often because it is almost impossible to brew and almost useless."

"Good job Miss Granger. Given that there is hardly a record of this potion, I find your facts and analysis quite substantial."

"Professor, forgive me if I seem rude, but I've never heard you compliment anyone, let alone give house points to Gryffindor. I can't help but wonder what you're getting at."

Snape let out a deep chuckle, surprising Hermione further.

"What do you plan on doing, once you leave Hogwarts. No doubt you've already made plans for further education or perhaps you have a job lined up?"

Hermione stuttered for a moment but finally formed an answer.

"Well, sir, I'm not one hundred percent sure what I'll be doing next year. I've been offered an apprenticeship with the minister of magic, and I've also been offered a position in the training program for young healers. Those are the top two contenders in my book, although I still don't know which one I'm going to choose."

Severus considered this and decided to make his offer.

"Those are both very wonderful opportunities. No doubt you would excel and become fantastic at whatever you choose. I will cut to the chase, however. I've summoned you here this evening to offer you an apprenticeship, with me. You are by far the brightest potions student I have encountered and I believe with training you can become a renowned Potions Mistress."

"The apprenticeship is 4 years long, beginning the first of October and breaking at the end of May. You would be given quarters here at Hogwarts and paid a small, yet substantial salary."

"During the course of the apprenticeship, you will learn a great many skills needed to become a Mistress in Potions. At the end of the program you will be tested on your knowledge both in a practical test and a written exam."

"If you pass, you will then be given a license as a Potions Mistress and will be able to pursue any career dealing with potions that you so desire."

Hermione stood there, not quite believing what she was hearing. She loved potions dearly, but didn't think that there would be a way for her to continue her studies besides her own research.

"Miss Granger?" Professor Snape asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione snapped back to attention and said, "I'll have to think about it, sir."

"Very well. I'd like an answer before the ceremony next Friday, so that I can make the arrangements and we can both enjoy our holiday."

"Yes sir, I'll have an answer by then.", Hermione said before bolting out of the door and heading up the corridor and back to the common room.

She didn't make it far before she came to rest her back upon a column at the entrance of the dungeons. Her thoughts were jumbled as she replayed the conversation with the professor, beginning to end, several times. She had no idea what to make of it, and she had even less of an idea how she would answer his offer. Could she refuse? How could she accept? She continued her way out of the dungeons and decided to take a walk outside to clear her head.

A/N: Leave a review and let me know what you think. I don't know what to think so maybe I could use your thoughts. Hmm? :) Over and out, -CreativeJuicesFlowing


	2. ProCon Listing Like a Gilmore Girl

It's Hard to Make Sense of it All

By CreativeJuicesFlowing

Chapter 2: Pro/Con Listing Like a Gilmore Girl

A/N: I'm so glad that Fanfiction is back to it's normal self! :D Here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it, -CreativeJuicesFlowing.

...

The evening air was crisp and slightly warm. Hermione made her way towards the lake and sat at the base of a tree she fancied for reading. As she looked upon the cool water, she pondered her situation.

She couldn't believe the offer that Professor Snape had given her. She scarcely knew how to decide. As always though, Hermione had a calm and organised way of figuring almost anything out.

She went over the pros and cons of the situation.

Pro: She would stay at Hogwarts, a place that she considered to be her home.

Con: Professor Snape could be cold. Really cold. Hermione had lost count of how many students he'd made cry. She had lost count of the times that he'd made her want to pull out all of her hair and beat her head against the walls of the dungeons.

Pro: She would learn so much more about Potions than her personal research would ever teach her. Books could only go so far, as she had been learning lately. After all, Professor Snape was the best Potions Master in Great Britain.

Pro: She would be able to choose a career in Potions. There were so many options. She could be a teacher, she could open her own apothecary, she could even work for the Ministry eventually. The possibilities were endless. She could even have several different careers. She wouldn't have to be tied down at one job for the rest of her life.

In the end, she decided that the pros outweighed the cons. Or the con, rather. She would accept the apprenticeship with Professor Snape. She stood up with newly renewed confidence and made her way back into the castle.

She entered the Gryffindor common room and sat on the couch by the fire, reading the newest edition of Potions Monthly. Soon, she found herself falling asleep on the couch. So she promptly stood and went to bed.

...

The next morning, Hermione found herself excited, if not a bit nervous. She planned today to tell Harry about her apprenticeship and formally accept it. She got out of bed and went about her daily routine.

Shower, drying spells, sleek-easy which Hermione had modified to make it easier for everyday wear, clothes, robes, wand and books. With that, she made her way down to the Great Hall.

When she got there, she found Harry sitting in his usual spot, his arm around Ginny. She sat down and took a piece of toast.

"Good morning Harry. Excited for our last exam?"

"Yeah, if it weren't Potions. I need at least an Exceeds to get into the Auror program."

"I think you'll do just fine. You don't have Ron here to distract you from studying with Wizard's chess and Quidditch talk."

Harry smiled and said," You're right of course. Ron isn't one for academics. I got an owl from him this morning by the way. He sent tickets for all three of us to come and watch the Harpies' match against the Cannons next month."

"That's great! That was really nice of him. Of course I'll go. Just let me know the date and time and I'll be there. Now onto my own little piece of news. "

Harry and Ginny looked up in surprise and Harry nodded for her to go ahead.

"As you know, I've been offered a couple of different opportunities for next year. I've been leaning towards St. Mungos' training program but yesterday I got an offer that changed my mind completely. I received an offer to train in Potions with the most renowned Potions Master that I know of. And I'm going to take the offer."

"That's great Mione! Congratulations!" Said Harry.

"Yeah, Hermione go for it!" Ginny followed.

"Thanks guys. Anyways, I've got to go tell Professor Snape that I accept before the exam starts this morning. See you at lunch." Hermione got up from her spot and turned to leave.

"Wait, Hermione, you didn't say it was with Snape." Harry said, his brow knit with confusion.

Hermione turned back to Harry and gave him a stern look.

"I said it was with the most renowned Potions Master that I know of. Harry, Professor Snape is probably the greatest Master in Britain, if not in Europe. It's a tremendous opportunity and one I've thought hard about. I'd be a fool not to take his offer."

"You're right Mione, just caught me off guard is all. Good luck!"

Hermione smiled and walked down to the dungeons.

"Bye!"

...

Severus stood at the front of his classroom, observing the empty desks. The Gryffindors and the Slytherins had their last exam this morning. They had come a long way. Even Neville Longbottom found potions exceedingly more bearable with his extensive knowledge of Herbology.

As he thought of each student, his mind slipped to Miss Granger. She had been brilliant from the start. From the very first day when she could answer every question he asked, to her second year when she brewed a successful Polyjuice potion. Every year, she continued to excel. She finally quit thinking with her textbook and only used it for reference. He was truly proud of her.

He found himself jumping slightly as he heard a knock at the door.

"Hello sir. I wanted to get here early, to let you know that I've decided what I want to do next year."

"And what, Miss Granger, might your decision be?"

"I would like to accept your offer. I would be proud to be your apprentice next year."

"Very well, I will make the arrangements with Headmaster Mcgonagall as soon as possible."

Hermione smiled brightly at him as students started to enter the classroom. He nodded in return. She sat down and got ready for the exam. She felt absolutely sure that she was making the right decision about her future.

...

A/N: There it is. :) I'm going to strive to make the chapters longer. I can't make any sort of promises as to regular updates, but I will try to update a couple of times a week. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. :) Over and out, -CreativeJuicesFlowing


	3. Catching Up

It's Hard to Make Sense of it All

By: CreativeJuicesFlowing

Chapter 3: Catching Up

A/N: It's been so long since I've posted a fanfiction, I couldn't remember my password. I almost didn't make it into my account. So here it is, chapter three. :)

The second summer after the Battle of Hogwarts came and went. For Hermione, it was a time to just have fun. She began to study, of course, for her upcoming Apprenticeship at Hogwarts.

She also visited her parents in Australia, just as she had last year. She had found them by surveying the dental practices in the area. Finally she had found Fred and Monica Wilkins. She had told them that she was considering becoming a dentist and wanted to shadow them. They agreed and she had spent two weeks with them. When it was over, she missed her parents more than ever. That led Hermione to develop a potion which would restore Obliviated memories. At the very beginning of summer, Hermione had taken the potion to Australia and asked Monica and Fred to tea. She laced the tea with the potion and her parents regained their memories rather quickly.

They were unhappy that Hermione hadn't just told them what was going on in the wizarding world. However, they agreed when she argued that they would have said no to being obliviated. Furthermore, they would have not let Hermione go back to the wizarding world that year knowing the damage Voldemort and his followers were causing to people of her blood status. All in all, they didn't fully agree with what Hermione did, but they understood and were happy that she had made it out of the war relatively unscathed.

Hermione also managed to attend a Hollyhead Harpy game at the end of July. Ron was thrilled when he saw Harry, Ginny and herself sitting in the special box seats he had managed to get them. Afterward, they had gone for dinner and caught up with each other.

They started off by eating and talking about quidditch and somehow the conversation evolved to what the future held for the four of them.

Ron started by saying, "The Harpies have signed me on for another four seasons. They said I'm the best keeper they've had in years!"

"That's amazing Ron, I'm so proud of you!" Hermione couldn't help but gush.

"That's not all though. Hermione, I know I said going back to school wasn't for me. When you came to me, it was the last thing I ever wanted to do. But when I first started out with the Harpies, I felt like I'd done the wrong thing and it was too late. That's when a teammate told me about alternative NEWTS. He told me that he studied for them in between training and games and tested at the Wizards Test Center in Wales. So I did the same. I have my NEWTS!"

Hermione felt tears run down her cheeks as he spoke. Ron had been adamant that he was, under no circumstances, going back to Hogwarts. "It's just not for me, Mione." He had said. She was so proud that he had done the right thing anyways. She got out of her seat and motioned for Ron to get up and hug her. Ginny and Harry got up too and congratulated Ron.

They moved back to their seats but Harry and Ginny remained standing. "Well, while we're all in hug mode, why don't Ginny and I give you our news?" They all laughed and Ginny and Harry joined hands.

"Ginny and I have decided to get married."

Hermione's brown eyes went wide and she felt herself smile even bigger. Everybody continued hugging and emitting tears of joy again and then sat down.

"When's the wedding?" Hermione asked.

"We're planning on getting married after we finish our Auror training. We should finish in July of next year. We're throwing a party at the end of August, right before training starts. We're going to officially announce our engagement then. We're going to do a traditional wizarding engagement ceremony. It's the first part of the binding ceremony we're going to do at our wedding. I want to surprise Mum with it because we've always talked about the ceremony."

"That's so sweet Ginny, I'm so happy for you two. I can't wait to see you guys get married."

Ron agreed and then turned the conversation in Hermione's direction. "So you're still going to apprentice with Snape this year? I have to admit, I think you're barking mad for it. I know he's not the evil bat of the dungeons like we always thought but he's still snarky. How're you going to survive four more years with him?"

"Believe me Ron, I did think of that. Professor Snape has been mean and unfair to us in the past. However, I'd rather spend four years with someone who's the best at what they do even if they can be cold. It beats apprenticing with Slughorn, or some other potions master that I wouldn't know what to expect from. Call me crazy all you want Ron, but I'm excited for this opportunity. I can learn so much from him, and I'll have so many options for further academic expansion-"

"Ok, I get it Hermione. You'll never change will you?" Ron said, cutting her off.

"No Ronald, I won't." Hermione replied, scowling.

"Good." Ron said. The four broke into smiles and then into laughter. It was good to be back together again.


End file.
